


I'd Make An Adorable Tinkerbell

by miss_slipslop



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Community: babysitters100, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_slipslop/pseuds/miss_slipslop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire really loves annoying Nicky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Make An Adorable Tinkerbell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucida/gifts).



> Written for lucida for the trick-or-treat meme on LJ and DW. Drabble, takes place when Nicky is in high school and Claire is in middle school.

“Nicky!” Claire yells, coming into her brother’s room. “I can’t decide. For Halloween, should I be sexy Minnie Mouse, or a sexy strawberry?” 

Nicky just raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Fuck off, Claire.” 

Besides, the thought of his youngest sister going as sexy anything is just disturbing. 

Claire is unaffected by Nicky’s cursing. 

“Minnie Mouse has polka dots though!” She says with a grin. “I could put a big pink polka dot bow in my hair--it would be so adorable--or I could wear my old Minnie ears from Disneyland....” 

She stops, and suddenly stares at Nicky, eyes wide. 

“No wait. I just got the greatest idea ever. You can be Peter Pan, and I can be Tinkerbell! You know because you used to love Peter Pan-- 

At this point, Nicky’s eyebrow is going into his hairline. 

“Yeah okay,” he says. “Let’s play the no game. You give a stupid suggestion, and I say no. Besides, I liked Peter Pan when I was four.” 

“You totally liked it when you were eight!” Claire sticks out her lip. “Nicky, you’re so lame.” 

“Claire, you’re so annoying. Seriously, go bother Vanessa.” 

“Vanessa’s being obnoxious and playing stupid music in our room.” Claire rolls her eyes. “Please, please can I stay in here? I’ll be quiet.” 

Without waiting for an answer, she goes and flops down on Nicky’s bed. 

“I suppose I don’t have a choice.” Nicky says, going back to one of his science textbooks. “Or I can just turn the light out and leave...” 

“You wouldn’t do that to your most favorite little sister!” 

“Most favorite? Really, Claire?” He’s jotting down some complicated looking equations on a piece of paper now. “Okay. I’m only letting you stay in here because sharing a room with Vanessa is a terrible punishment, but if you mention the words sexy or Minnie Mouse one more time, I’m leaving.” 

Claire grins at him. “I know you secretly wanted me to come bother you.” 

She stretches across the bed, knocking off a pillow in the process. “Now you didn’t say anything about not mentioning Peter Pan again....” 

Nicky just groans, before wadding up a piece of paper and throwing it at her head.


End file.
